


Ulterior Motives

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Existing Jackson/Allison Friends with Benefits, First Time Together, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Jackson Stays in Beacon Hills, Kissing, Multi, Season 3 AU, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, They are all 17, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson thinks it's a ridiculous idea, but he still accompanies Allison to Stiles' house because, who knows, maybe it'll actually work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zsphoenix).



> For my 600 Followers Celebration, zsphoenix prompted: Stiles/Jackson/Allison; whatever kink (but please a bit of handkink)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This is the most ridiculous idea ever. Jackson isn’t sure how he let Allison persuade him to agree to this. No, that’s not true. She was sucking his cock at the time, talking about this in between slurps and licks, and he’d have agreed to just about anything in order to come by the time she was finished with him. And it’s not like her words didn’t get him off. She knows all too well about the fantasies he’s had, the things he wants that he foolishly thought ignoring would make go away, and she plays him so perfectly that he just lets her.

After all, he wants this, too, even if this _is_ a ridiculous idea.

The excuse Allison gave is weak, at best, and it’s obvious Stiles doesn’t believe it at all. Jackson smell the suspiciouscuriositylustspunk scent all too well as he sits in Stiles’ desk chair. The lustspunk is just Stiles’ normal aroma, of course. Jackson’s convinced he must jerk off all the time to smell like come is just part of his unique scent profile, and Stiles definitely fits the stereotypical horny teenager always lusting over someone or another. Jackson knows the lust spikes whenever he happens to take his shirt off or flashes a rare smile, so that’s all he particularly cares about.

Tonight, Allison’s sitting close to Stiles on his bed with a book open between them. He and Allison aren’t really dating, per see, but they aren’t not dating, either. After the whole fucked up mess with her grandfather and Jackson’s stint as a murderous lizard controlled by a fucktard, not to mention the disaster of relationships with McCall and Lydia, respectively, they started hanging out and fucking. Well, fucking first then the hanging out happened.

Jackson does care about her, but it’s not love or anything serious like that. It could be, maybe, one day, if they wanted it to be, though. He likes her well enough to spend time with her, after all, and he trusts her enough to share some of his secrets, such as the fantasy that led to this whole scheme of hers tonight. Trust doesn’t come easy to him, so that probably says more than anything about his feelings for her, such as they are. Fortunately, she’s not one of those talky kinds of people who have to discuss their emotions constantly, so they just don’t talk about what they are to each other. It’s working pretty damn well so far.

“Okay. What’s really going on?” Stiles finally asks, the anxiety spiking in his scent as he looks from Allison to Jackson. “Lizard breath is sitting over there glaring, and you’re like way into my personal space bubble, Allison. If you’re trying to make your boyfriend jealous, congrats. It seems to have worked despite the fact I’m me and he’s him. Just don’t get me in the middle of your domestic squabbles.”

“I’m not jealous.” Jackson snorts. Even if he was, he’s not entirely sure which one he’d be jealous of, which is a problem. “There is no squabble. Just because you’re used to constant teen drama from your pack doesn’t mean Allison and I are the same.”

“They’re your pack too, asshat,” Stiles points out, rolling his eyes before looking at Allison. “I know you aren’t here because you honestly thought you might have seen a group of pixies, so what’s up?”

“It could have been pixies.” Allison tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, and Jackson notices the way Stiles watches her, can smell the sweet scent of arousal wafting from him as Allison leans into him, her tits pressing against his arm. “But you’re right. We do have ulterior motives.”

“I figured. What do you need?” Stiles stands up suddenly, dragging his fingers through his hair. Jackson takes a moment to enjoy the view, feeling grateful that the dumbass got so caught up in supernatural shit that he didn’t bother getting his hair buzzed again because fuck. He’s hot as hell with the thick dark hair that’s just long enough to grip while fucking that smug face. Stiles stares at him for a moment, red splotches suddenly appearing on his face as his scent becomes desirelustarousalwant while staring at Jackson.

“Do you know what our ulterior motives are, Stiles?” Jackson drawls the question, deliberately adding sex into every word. This might be a ridiculous idea, but it’s possibly the only opportunity he’ll ever have to seduce Stiles, so he’s going for it. No holds barred.

“Not a clue.” Stiles wets his lower lip, his hands twitching and flailing as he looks back and forth between Allison, who is looking deceptively sweet and innocent, and Jackson, who figures he must be eating Stiles alive with his eyes because he’s not even trying to hide his own lust right now.

“You’re a smart boy. Why don’t you try guessing?” Jackson taunts, shifting in the chair and deliberately flexing his bicep. He chose this shirt for a reason, after all, and he wants to use every advantage they have available to them.

“After we fucked one night, we started talking about fantasies and things that turn us on,” Allison says bluntly. “It turns out that you turn us both on.” Allison dimples at Stiles, who is standing there with his lips parted looking like a gaping moron. “We especially like your hands.”

“My hands?” Stiles looks confused as he raises his hands and wiggles his long fingers. Jackson bites the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning at the thought of them wrapped around his cock or thrusting into his ass. “These old things?” He huffs. “You know, I don’t appreciate you two coming into my bedroom to try pranking me. It isn’t funny.”

“We aren’t lying,” Jackson tells him, just as bluntly as Allison. He can follow her lead on this because she knows Stiles’ quirks better than he does even if he’s known Stiles since they were five. If Allison thinks blunt honesty is better than charming seduction, so be it. “We want to watch you masturbate, actually.” He smirks and makes a show of sniffing the air, eyes flashing blue at the sweet scent of arousal that’s becoming even headier as Stiles stares at him. “Well, we _want_ a great many things involving you.”

“But we decided masturbation might be more comfortable for you. To start,” Allison continues, winking at Jackson before smiling that angelic smile on at Stiles.

Only Jackson knows that she’s really the devilish one out of the two of them. He’s no saint, of course, but he doesn’t bother pretending to be anything he’s not when it comes to sex. Sure, he wears masks in other areas of his life, but everyone does. Even Stiles does, playing the loyal friend and dutiful son but Jackson’s see flashes of who he really is, dancing on the edge of darkness, powerful and strong, and, fuck, it gets him hard thinking about that quiet intensity being focused solely on him.

“You’re serious.” Stiles blinks at them before he shakes his head. “What is this? I mean, you’ve got a thing for my hands, so you want me to jerk my dick while you both sit there and watch? Then what? You go on with your happy little hot beautiful people relationship while I have a twisted memory no one is ever going to believe anyway?” He frowns. “I’ve got to admit, I’m not really seeing what’s in it for me.”

“Sex.” Allison shrugs. “Sex with two hot beautiful people who get off thinking about fucking you together. If it’s good and we all enjoy it, we can do it again.”

“Not just sex,” Jackson adds, studying Stiles intently. “You want more, right? You want people to look at you like you’re one of the beautiful people. To realize you’ve got a lot to offer. We can do that for you, Stiles. Sex and dating, the whole nine yards. Our classmates might be ignorant and blind, but Allison and I happen to be intelligent and willing to share. In _every_ way.”

Allison looks at him, arching a brow, and Jackson nods slightly, answering her silent question, which makes her smile. “He’s right. Sex and dating, whatever you want. We’re ready to put it all on the table.” She looks at Stiles. “We didn’t just decide to come here on a whim, Stiles. We’ve talked about this quite a bit, and Jackson was reluctant to even try because he’s convinced you hate him and will reject the idea outright.”

“Wow. I didn’t see that bus coming before I was thrown under it,” Jackson mutters, glaring at Allison. “Was that really necessary? Is this when I should casually mention your insecurities?”

“I don’t hate you.” Stiles is looking at him curiously. “You’re definitely a douche and a total jackass, but that’s just you.” He shrugs. “We used to be friends, a very long time ago. Anyway, I’m not rejecting the idea because of you or Allison. You’re both incredibly attractive and sexy as hell.”

“But you are rejecting it?” Allison frowns as she looks at Stiles. “Why?”

“I never said that,” Stiles points out. “I’m just not sure. Alright? You two have your thing going on, dating but not, definitely fucking because I’ve had to hear Scott bitching about that, and I’m a virgin who hasn’t even been on a date before so, yeah. It’s sort like trying to get ready for little league and suddenly getting drafted to the major leagues. Overwhelming for sure.”

Stiles is talking with his hands, fingers distracting as they move through the air. Jackson growls softly at the primal feeling that rushes through him as Stiles talks about being a virgin, having to force himself to sit there instead of pouncing and making Stiles his. Instead, he keeps staring at Stiles’ hands until he finally shuts up.

“Jerking off is little league,” Jackson says, voice a little huskier than he expects. Allison gives him a knowing look, and he rolls his eyes. “Sure, having an audience takes it to maybe an exhibition game in the minors, depending on whether we end just watching quietly or enjoy the show too much, but it’s definitely not the majors.”

“Exhibition game?” Stiles repeats, letting out a laugh that makes Jackson preen. Fucking wolf. He’s blaming those instincts, at least, instead of owning up to how fucking much he needs to earn approval from some people. Thank fuck it’s a small group, but it’s still frustrating that Stiles and McCall are part of it. Sometimes, he misses the old days when he and Lydia were at the height of their popularity and he got his kicks by engaging in snarky verbal sparring matches with Stiles without caring what the smug little prick said in response. Much. Stiles smiles slyly, and Jackson bristles because he’s not sure what he’s done to cause that look on Stiles’ face. “I get it. Exhibitionism, me showing off while _getting_ off.”

“If it makes you too uncomfortable with us just watching, I’m sure I can twist Jackson’s arm and get him to agree that we’ll also masturbate while watching those lovely fingers stroke your cock,” Allison says, her tone so sweet and caring despite the fact she’s talking about voyeuristic jerking off. He’s never managed to pull that off, though he did try a few times until Danny threatened him. Some best friend, not even willing to help Jackson master the ability to talk dirty in a sweet voice.

“My lovely fingers?” Stiles repeats slowly, continuing to move his hands and fingers in distracting ways. “I really can’t get over the idea that you both seem to have a kink for my hands. But, you know, if that’s the case, wouldn’t it make more sense if I use these,” he waggles his fingers, “to get you both off?”

Jackson groans at the image Stiles’ words paint in his head, flushing slightly when Stiles smirks at him. “You’re to demure to consider getting off while we watch, but you’re brazen enough to suggest jerking us off?” He narrows his eyes. “You’ve done it before, haven’t you? But you’ve never had anyone watch you fuck your fist. That’s why the idea makes you nervous.”

“I might have experimented once at the tender age of thirteen,” Stiles admits, licking his lips. “I was too focused on jerking him off to have the favor repaid, though. And I’ve watched enough porn, the amateur stuff not the fake stuff, to know what to do for Allison. I think I’d feel less, uh, vulnerable if I had some kind of control, you know?”

“That makes sense, actually.” Allison dimples. “I just thought you might be more agreeable to getting off while we watch the first time. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to touch us yet.”

“Oh, I want to touch. If you both change your minds and realize this is too complicated to pursue, I’d love the memory of tonight to be me making you both come.” Stiles shrugs. “I can jerk off any time, with or without an audience, after all. It’s not every night that I’m going to have two gorgeous people wanting my hands on them.”

“Alright. I’m in.” Jackson is so fucking hard it’s ridiculous, just from thinking about Stiles’ hand on his cock. He’s still a little annoyed at the idea Stiles has touched someone else’s cock, but it doesn’t sound like it was all that great, so he’s trying to move past that need to claimpossessownmine that he feels whenever Stiles is too close. It’s not really a wolf thing so much as a Jackson thing, though, so he can usually resist it. He stands up and pulls his shirt off, arching a brow when they both stare at him. The smell of arousal makes him smile smugly. “Are we planning to talk it to death or actually do it?”

“How should we do this?” Stiles asks, staring at Jackson’s chest like he’s trying to memorize it. Jackson can’t stop smirking because, damn, it’s _nice_ to be wanted. Especially by someone who’s seen the worst sides of him and still wants.

“Well, if you don’t know how to jerk off a cock, we might be in for a long night,” Jackson tells him, ducking his head so he can grin at the floor when Stiles sputters and flails. Allison snickers as she slides off the bed. He unfastens his jeans, deliberately leaving them on but making sure they’re hanging low on his lips, showing off his underwear and abdominal muscles as he straightens back up to find both of them staring at him. More preening happens, of course, because fuck it. He likes being told he’s pretty and desirable, even non-verbally. After years of not feeling good enough, of feeling like one mistake might send him back to the orphanage, he likes being wanted, damn it.

“Do you want to do us one at a time?” Allison asks Stiles, unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off. Jackson takes a moment to enjoy the bounce of her tits as she moves, and he can smell how much Stiles is enjoying the show. Instead of feeling jealous, much, he’s glad Stiles is enjoying it. Fuck, this is going to really mess with his head, isn’t it? Allison smiles slightly. “Or do you want to do us both together? Both might be awkward on your, uh, wrists, so I can always wait my turn.”

“I can wait,” Jackson offers, dragging his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling a little at the thought of watching Stiles’ fingers fucking inside the pretty cunt he just fucked last night. “Besides, I highly doubt either of us are likely to last that long, are we?”

Allison giggles, pushing her hair back as she dimples. “Probably not. I’ve been wet since Stiles didn’t freak out and tell us to get out, when he started doing the hand talking. God. Your hands are amazing, Stiles. I’ve never really been much into hands until I noticed how ridiculously long your fingers are, and your palms are large, and I can’t wait to feel them on my body, moving inside me, holding Jackson down while you fuck him so hard he cries.”

“Uh wow.” Stiles is all splotchy again, and he keeps looking between Allison and Jackson, obviously not sure where to focus. Jackson is just relieved that it appears to be an even match, possibly even in his favor since Stiles keeps staring at his dick and licking those sinful lips. “I’d, um, like to try both? I mean, maybe to start? Then I can focus until there are orgasms, of course.”

“Ambitious,” Jackson drawls, making the word sound like it’s got a dozen syllables instead of just three. He steps closer to Stiles, letting his jeans fall around his thighs, his cock pressing firmly against his underwear. “I like that in a man.” He looks at Allison, discretely nodding at her, and she smiles slyly, obviously on the same page as she steps closer to Stiles.

“You _are_ good at multi-tasking,” Allison murmurs, her hands reaching out for the hem of Stiles’ t-shirt at the same time Jackson steps behind him and begins tugging on the awful plaid flannel he’s wearing. “I bet you can handle us both easily.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Stiles stammers, looking back at Jackson as his shirt is tugged down his arms. “You’re both pretty dangerous together.”

Once it’s off, Jackson tosses the offensive garment on the floor and not into the trash, where it actually belongs. It’s probably from Wal-Mart. That thought makes him shudder, and he makes a mental note to schedule a shopping trip in the near future if they decide to actually do a threesome dating thing. They’ll get so much attention from people if they try that he wants to ensure Stiles has a new wardrobe that makes him comfortable but also suits Jackson’s more luxurious tastes. After all, plaid can be done much better if Stiles insists on having it.

He watches Allison pull Stiles’ shirt over his head, moving his hungry gaze over pale skin dotted with moles and a surprisingly muscular build hidden under those layers. Leaning forward, he ghosts his lips against Stiles’ ear. “Just imagine how deadly we’ll be when there’s three of us together?”

“With your brains, my skills, and Jackson’s beauty, we’ll be formidable, for sure,” Allison agrees, blowing Jackson a kiss when he arches a brow at her. “Fortunately, we all actually have a pretty good combination of all three.”

“That’s better.” Jackson strokes Stiles’ abdomen, listening to him inhale sharply at the first touch of Jackson’s fingers against his bare skin. There’s a happy trail that Jackson can’t help but follow. “We’re going to take your jeans off now, then you’re going to watch us finish getting naked before you put those hands on us.”

“We’re going to make you feel so good, Stiles,” Allison promises, her fingers joining Jackson’s as they unfasten Stiles’ jeans and start pushing them down. She blinks and looks up at Jackson, her lips curving into a wicked smile. “Stiles is _not_ a little boy, Jackson. Nothing little at all about him, in fact.”

“Really?” Jackson can’t remember Stiles ever showering with the rest of the team, now that he thinks about it. He can’t resist taking a look, and his eyes widen when he sees the large bulge barely contained by his underwear, the head of his cock poking out the top because he’s too big for his underwear to completely cover. “Damn. How are you still a virgin, Stiles? With a cock like that, I’m surprised you don’t have a revolving door with people trying to ride that.”

“Can we please not?” Stiles mutters. “It’s taken me a couple of years to stop being insecure about my dick, so I don’t need you two making fun of me.”

“Insecure? About that?” Allison blinks at him. “Stiles, sweetie, I love sex, I enjoy getting off, and I’m not ashamed for embracing my sexuality. There is nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to having a big dick.”

“That’s easy for you to say. I don’t even take showers with the guys because some of them made fun of me back during eighth grade.” Stiles shrugs. “I don’t want to go into porn, so there aren’t that many benefits to having a big dick.”

“I can think of several,” Jackson murmurs. “I’ve never bottomed before, not for a real cock, but I’m looking forward to having you in my ass one day.” He’s been fucked by toys before, knows he’s bi, but he’s never actually fucked another guy. Seeing Stiles’ cock has him resisting the urge to kneel right there and present himself, though. Damn.

Stiles looks at him, eyes narrowed slightly, gaze intense in a way that makes Jackson’s mouth suddenly dry. His nostrils flare, the scents of arousal and lustwantdesireneed so thick in the air that it’s all he can smell. Then Stiles is moving, fingers in Jackson’s hair, lips against his, teeth clanking because Stiles is enthusiastic but not smooth.

Jackson shifts slightly, tangling his fingers in Stiles’ hair as he starts to kiss him back. There are soft, familiar hands touching his chest, stroking his bicep, and then Allison is there, licking into his mouth before kissing Stiles. Jackson nuzzles their cheeks, moving his hand down Stiles’ abdomen until he’s squeezing that perfect cock, listening to the soft noises Stiles is making.

“Let’s get naked,” Allison says, pulling back from the kiss and brushing Stiles’ hair back from his face. God, he needs to learn how to style it, and then he’ll be even more attractive. Jackson isn’t so sure he wants anyone else seeing the diamond in the rough, though, so he might not bother offering him to help get that hair under control.

While Allison shoves Jackson’s jeans past his thighs, he unfastens her skirt, shoving it until it falls around her feet. She’s wearing a pretty green bra and panty set, turning her back to him and moving her hair out of the way. Jackson drags his knuckles down her back before he unclasps the bra. He tugs the straps off her shoulders, watching Stiles’ face as her tits are bared to his view. “Nice, aren’t they?” he asks, moving his hands around Allison and squeezing her tits, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. “Want to wrap those pretty lips around one?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes out, barely a whisper. He leans in, his lips wet against Jackson’s fingers, and Allison moans as he begins sucking on her nipple and Jackson’s thumb. His cock is hardening even more as Stiles flicks his tongue out. When Stiles moves to her other nipple, Jackson slowly grinds against her ass.

“We should move this to the bed,” Allison decides, pushing her panties down before crawling onto Stiles’ bed. Jackson shoves his underwear down, stroking his cock a few times before he joins her. They kiss as they fall back against the mattress, and he can smell the wave of want coming from Stiles.

Pulling back, they both look at Stiles and smile. He crooks a finger at him. “Come join us, Stiles,” he urges, smirking as Stiles quickly gets his underwear off. Fuck. That cock is totally going to be his new favorite toy. He feels more excited than he was when David handed him the keys to the Porsche when he turned sixteen. Allison lightly scratches his back and licks his ear.

“See? Not a ridiculous idea after all,” she brags, tugging on Jackson’s nipple ring with just enough pressure to make him whine low in his throat. “You’re suck a cock slut, aren’t you? God, you should see the look in your eyes, the expression on your face, when you see that pretty cock bobbing in front of him. You’re going to be addicted to it, I bet. Ready to strip down during the middle of lunch so you can drop to your knees and beg him for it while everyone watches.”

“Damn, Aly. That’s a wicked tongue you’ve got there,” Stiles murmurs, crawling onto the bed between them. “I like this side of you.”

“You would,” Jackson mutters, shifting so he’s lying back with Stiles’ pillows behind him. “You still want to do us both at once?”

Stiles just stares at them, blinking dumbly, face flushed and eyes glistening, lips wet and slick. Jackson reaches down to stroke his cock, staring at that pretty mouth as Stiles drags his fingers over it. Stiles nods. “I want to try. Two hands, two of you. Should work out pretty well.”

Allison moves her leg over Jackson’s abdomen, spreading herself wide for Stiles’ eager gaze. The sweet smell of her arousal tickles Jackson’s nose, and he nuzzles her neck as they shift around until they’re in a position where Stiles can attempt his whole two on one thing. Allison is playing with her tits as she smiles at Stiles. “If you do something that’s uncomfortable, we’ll tell you.”

“Good. I want you to enjoy this, and I’ve only done it once when I was thirteen and barely even knew how my own dick worked,” Stiles reminds them. He moves between Jackson’s legs, those gorgeous hands reaching out to touch. “I want to know if I do something wrong.”

It’s shy at first, just barely a whisper of warmth against his skin, and Jackson has to bite back a frustrated growl when Stiles hesitantly touches him. He finally reaches out to take his hand, pressing it more firmly, eyelashes fluttering as he finally feels those hands on him after thinking about it for more years than he’ll ever admit. Stiles gets more confident then, touching them both, but Jackson honestly doesn’t much care about Allison and how she’s handling Stiles’ hand on her because he’s focused on himself right now.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Jackson accuses, watching Stiles smile smugly, ignoring the fluttering in his gut when he sees the happy dopey look on Stiles’ face. “If you aren’t going to take care of me, I’ll just do it myself.”

“Don’t make me get my dad’s extra handcuffs,” Stiles warns, narrowing his eyes when Jackson grimaces at the idea of being tied up or controlled like that. Stiles reaches out to stroke his face, not saying a word, thank fuck, but Jackson can practically taste the emotions wafting off him. “Stop being impatient. I’ll take care of you, Jackson.”

“Get used to it,” Allison says, laughing softly as she kisses Jackson’s face. “He has some major issues with patience. Maybe we can work together to help him with that.”

“That sounds like fun.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows and looks so ridiculous that Jackson snorts a laugh. Stiles grins and looks so pleased with himself that Jackson reluctantly smiles, just a little. It seems to be enough because Stiles is soon touching again. Stroking his fingers over Jackson’s body, lingering on his nipple ring and tugging it until he figures out exactly what makes Jackson unconsciously whine, then continuing his journey.

Based on the sounds and scents coming from beside him, Allison is enjoying the same form of sweet torture. Finally, _finally_ , Stiles moves those wicked fingers along the length of Jackson’s cock. Allison gasps beside him, burying her face into his neck, panting as she begins rolling her hips. Jackson wants to look over and see those long fingers fucking inside her, but he’s too busy staring at those fingers wrapped around his cock. Stiles is right handed, so he doesn’t have the best grip with his left hand, but Jackson isn’t in any frame of mind to criticize his technique at the moment.

“Fuck yeah,” Jackson breathes out, bucking up into Stiles’ fist. Stiles lets go when he starts moving, grinning at him as he begins teasing again, stroking his fingers over Jackson’s cock, squeezing his balls, even lightly gliding over his hole before moving back to his cock.

“You’ve got a pretty dick, Jackson. I like playing with it,” Stiles murmurs, doing something with his hand that has Allison whimpering and moving her hips. Jackson licks his lips, having to look away from his cock to see that Stiles is fucking three long fingers inside Allison, his thumb rubbing her clit the way she likes it. No wonder she sounds like she’s about to get off. Jackson kisses her, catching her whines with his mouth.

When Allison comes, she trembles against his side, making a soft noise of release as Stiles keeps moving those talented fingers into her cunt. Eventually, he pulls them out, glistening with her come. Jackson bites his lip hard when those wet fingers are suddenly wrapped around his cock. Stiles leans up to kiss him, licking into his mouth as he focuses solely on Jackson, jerking his cock until he’s bucking up desperately. There’s no teasing this time. Stiles keeps stroking him as they kiss, Allison’s mouth on Jackson’s nipple, flicking at his ring and tugging lightly until he’s overwhelmed by everything.

Jackson comes hard, groaning lowly as he shoots out spurts of come all over Stiles’ amazing hand and his own abdomen. Allison licks down his body, cleaning his come off before she’s shoving Stiles back onto the bed. After a moment to collect himself, and, seriously, when’s the last time he’s come like that?, he moves to his knees to join Allison. He kisses her, sucking the taste of his come off her tongue, pulling back and looking down at Stiles.

Stiles is staring up at them, eyes wide, face flushed, come dripping off his fingers, looking so fucking gorgeous it would piss him off if not for the fact Stiles belongs to them. Obviously, Stiles doesn’t realize that little fact yet, but Jackson knows it, in his gut, and Allison does, too, judging by the wicked little smile on her lips as she looks at Jackson. It’s a good thing they know they can share because Allison scares him almost as much as Lydia does, not that he’s ever admitting that to either of them. They’re dangerous enough without realizing they terrify him, after all. All that matters is he’s not sure he’d be able to win if she wants to fight for Stiles.

“Your turn,” Allison sing songs before leaning down to lick Stiles’ cock. Jackson settles down beside her, licking at the head when she offers it to him. She brushes her lips against his ear. "He's ours, isn't he?" Jackson nods slightly, which makes her dimple before she leans down to lick the shaft of Stiles' cock.

"God, that's so hot," Stiles whispers, bucking his hips slightly. There's a look in his eyes that makes Jackson's breath catch, as sappy as that sounds. Damn it. Fine. Maybe this wasn't such a ridiculous idea, after all.

“Of course we are. You're lucky to have us, and don't you forget it. Now sit back and relax, Stiles,” Jackson tells him, smiling smugly when Stiles gapes at them. “We’ll take _excellent_ care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
